Isabella Marie Wester Slytherin
by SolCullen's
Summary: Bella  no es la chica que todos creiamos  ya que es una poderosa bruja  la cual buscara venganza por un corazon despechado por culpa de Cullen... Sera este el comienzo de una  reconciliacion o de un reencuentro con un amor que dejo atras...
1. intro

Hola soy Isabella Swan bueno en verdad es así como me llaman en el mundo muggle ya que por un nefasto castigo llegue a parar aquí con un amigo de mi detestable director, pero no todo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo ya que conocí a una familia de Vampiros aunque no quiero hablar mucho de ellos ya que me hace daño por que cuando empecé a disfrutar el mundo muggle todo se me derrumbo y mi tutor como lo podríamos llamar bueno Charlie Swan hablo con Dumbeldore para que me reintegrara en Hogwarts.

Ya que mi verdadero nombre es Bella Marie Wester Slytherin y soy la prometida de ni más ni menos que de Draco Malfoy aunque por una temporada lo olvide pero ahora que vuelvo al mundo mágico tengo que retomar mis deberes morales por ser heredera de unas de las familias más poderosas.

Pero estoy muy nerviosa aunque nunca deje de usar magia estar de nuevo en Hogwarts, es volver a mi personalidad anterior y no mostrar debilidad pero en el mundo muggle la he descubierto, pero soy una Slytherin y no cualquiera sino la princesa y heredera así que tengo que tomar mi lugar el cual nunca se me debió arrebatar.


	2. De vuelta en casa

Era mi último día me despediría de Jacob y de Ángela ya que son los únicos a los cuales considero que son aceptable para estar en mi presencia todo estaba empacado y usaría un transportador para llegar a las afueras de la mansión Wester ya que como muchas de las mansiones mágica estaba viva y nadie podía entrar sin que la mansión o un Wester lo permitiera.

Me estacione afuera de la casa de Jacob. Mis pensamientos todavía vagaban en torno a Edward pero eso terminaría cuando llegara a él mundo mágico.

-Bells- dijo Jacob que se encontraba en el porche

-Jake, que bueno verte podemos hablar- dije

-Por supuesto vamos a la playa- dijo

Nos dirigimos hacia la playa en un silencio incomodo pero la despedida no podía pasar de hoy ya que en unas horas me iría para no volver.

-Jake…-dije pero no pude terminar

-Suéltalo de una vez- me dijo

-Está bien, te acuerdas de la propuesta de René para irme a Londres con ellos- dije después de todo esa era la escusa que daría

-Si pero que pasa con eso- dijo

- He decidido aceptarla- dije seria

-Pero Bells no puedes, no puedes dejar todo por ese imbécil-dijo

-Si puedo y eso es lo que quiero asique adiós Jake- dije

-cuando te irás por lo menos para hacerte una despedida- dijo ilusionado pesaba que podría convencerme

-No te lo diré ya que con esta despedida me basta, así que este es el adiós- dije y me aleje dejándolo solo ahora solo faltaba Ángela.

Me dirigí hacia el instituto muggle este sería mi último día, tendría que pedir los papeles para la transferencia a mi internado en Londres, bueno después de todo tenía que guardar mis apariencias.

-Bella- escuche mi nombre cuando me baje del auto

-como estas-dije

-Muy bien y tu-dijo

-Un poco triste pero bien-

-Porque-dijo

-Porque te extrañare ya que decidí que me iriá al internado en Londres-dije

-Yo también estaré triste pero estoy feliz por ti será lo mejor- dijo

-Gracias-dije y no era falso si no uno muy sincero

-Pero, para que te deje ir tienes que prometer algo-dijo

-si lo que quieras- dije mientras la abrasaba

-Que escribirás y si es que puedes me vendrás a ver-dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Eso es un hecho – dije

-Eres la mejor- dijo

-Bueno, Ángela tengo que a arreglar los papeles de transferencia- dije y me despedí de ella

Ya todo estaba arreglado así que me dirigí a la casa de Charlie para recoger mis cosas he irme rumbo hacia la mansión Wester. Este era el fin de mi estadía en este mundo y no pensaba volver, por lo menos no a esta ciudad.

Tome el trasladador y todo empezó a dar vuelta hasta que pude ver la mansión así que lo solté y baje con la clase que me distinga.

-Quien osa perturbar mi paz-Dijo la mansión

- Bella Marie Wester Slytherin - dije en un fluido parcel

-Las puertas de esta mansión siempre estarán abiertas para usted- dijo dejándome pasar hacia mi mansión mientras que los elfos domésticos cargaban mi equipaje.


	3. Otra vez en Howgarts

Se que es corto pero lo compensare subiendo otro en la noche que dejen reviews por que me hace Feliz saber su opinion.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en la mansión se encontraban mi padre Scorpius Demetri Wester D' Apollo y mi madre Perséfone Calipso Slytherin Green esperándome junto a mi querida hermana Solei Fleur Wester Slytherin, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que también se encontraban los Malfoy , con un Draco demasiado impaciente.<p>

-Mi adorada Bella-dijo acercándose a abrazarme

-Draco amado mío por fin nos hemos reencontrado-dije ya que después de todo es era mi papel

Después de ese efusivo reencuentro que fue de agrado para nuestros padres tuvimos una cena muy grata en la que les conté mi horrible año con algunas omisiones pero ya no habría nada por que volverlo a recordar, ya que mañana volveria a Howgarts y seria escoltada por Draco ya que había venido por esa única razón.

Ya estaba todo listo me había despedido de mis padres, mi hermana y de mis suegros, ahora con Draco nos transportaríamos hasta la estación en las afueras de Howgarts y tomaríamos un carruaje desde allí, para estar en Howgarts antes del almuerzo aunque nosotros tendríamos el día libre para descansar, pero en la cena aria mi gran entrada, lo único detestable en que tendría que ponerme al dia además de que sería la única mayor de edad ya que tenía mis 17 bien cumplidos, pero estaría con mi querido Draco ya que él era un año menor que yo.

Sabía que los rumores de mi regreso estaban esparcidos por Howgarts, pero aun así no disminuiría la expectación de mi regreso mas que mal soy un Wester y no solo eso sino una Slytherin.

Ya en el castillo nos dirigimos a las mazmorras para que yo pudiera descansar en mi habitación privada , cuando llegue los chicos que se encontraban en la sala común me llenaron de elogios y mimos como extrañaba esto, pero no solo eso sino que Pansy mi mejor amiga me conto lo pormenores de este año, la que era que potty y sus amigos tenían nuevos miembros en su grupo de perdedores, era una familia de chicos guapos además de misteriosos y solo dos quedaron en la casa de Slytherin, además todos eran adoptados, cuando me conto aquello solo vino una imagen a mi mente.

-Y como se llaman- pregunte

- Ellos se llaman …- pero un fuerte ruido nos interrumpió y no era nada más ni nada menos Rosalie Cullen la que lo había provocado


	4. La Cena

Lo siento por no actualizar antes pero ese dia en la noche me quede pegada con la Teleton y como era 2 y 3 no me coenecte mucho esos dias nada mas a face y despues se me descompuso el internet y en la semana me a costado mas puesto que estoy terminando mis examenes de la Univercidad enserio q lo siento mucho y espero q les guste

* * *

><p>POR BELLA<p>

-Bella que haces tú aquí –dijo Rosalie

-Pansy querida dile cual es su lugar aquí – dije con un tono digno de una Slyterin

-Como diga- dijo Pansy que aunque fuera mi mejor amiga cuando usaba ese tono sabía que era la Princesa de Slytherin y no su amiga la que hablaba así que ella solo tenía que obedecer

-Y después que termines aquí dile a mi prometido que suba hasta mis aposentos- dije y me retire mientras tanto dejaba a una Rosalie muy aturdida detrás de mí.

POR ROSALIE

Pero que era lo que estaba sucediendo Bella en Howgarts y no solo eso sino que llegaba a dar órdenes, estaba muy cambiada, como se lo diría a Edward él la había dejado para que estuviera a salvo y no para que nos siguiera.

-Oye tu me estas escuchando- dijo la tal Pansy

-Eh que era lo que decías- dije

-Que no puedes dirigirte de esa manera a Bella Marie Wester Slyterin, ya que ella es la princesa de la casa Slyterin puesto que es su Heredera-dijo y yo quede más confundida

-Eso no puede ser tengo que decírselos a los demás-dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta

-Eso sí que no, ya que eres parte de esta casa tu le debes lealtad y no puedes decir nada de ella a otras casa ya que cuando te vuelves una Slyterin te vuelves fiel a nuestra casa sino tu destino será el peor puesto que ella tiene un poder inigualable- dijo dejándome más absorta en mis pensamientos

En ello llega el cretino de Malfoy, no sé cómo pueden decir que es el galán de toda Howgarts aunque es lindo es un patán, pero tenía que hacer acercarse a nosotras

-Que sucede Pansy- pregunto

-Nada ya todo está arreglado a y por cierto Bella quiere que vayas a sus aposentos antes de la cena- dijo Pansy ahora lo que faltaba Malfoy el prometido de Bella, ahora sí que odiaba a esa vil mentirosa.

POR BELLA

Porque me tenía que estar pasando a mi porque los Cullen tenían que estar aquí en mi lugar en mi mundo porque, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi sexy prometido.

-Hey cielo que quieres de mi- me dijo en tono seductor

-Todo- le respondí señalándole mi cama

Cuando se acomodo lo empecé a besar con locura después de todo me di cuenta de que le extrañaba, mis besos se hicieron cada vez más apasionados la furia se apodero y él me acariciaba intensamente , con solo un movimiento de varita nos despojo de nuestras ropas y empezó a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta que sentí un roce en mi entre pierna y él me miraba pidiendo permiso para hacerme suya el cual no necesitaba así que como respuesta le bese con lujuria y fue ahí cuando él se hiso uno conmigo y un dolor me invadió el que al instante fue remplazado por placer embestida tras embestida.

-Cielo es hora de ir a cenar- dijo susurrándome al oído

-Y si no quiero- dije en un tono sensual

-No puedes faltar ya que todos se tienen que enterar que estas de vuelta-dijo

-Está bien pero después de la cena no te me escapas- dije en su odio haciendo que su amiguito despertara

Me puse el uniforme el cual me quedaba muy ajustado y la falda muy corta lo que hacía resaltar mis atributos si los Cullen estaban allí sabrían que no soy la misma Bella que ellos traicionaron así que tome del brazo a mi prometido y entramos en el gran salón con la elegancia que nos distinguía como Slyterin provocando un rotundo silencio que fue roto por los aplausos de Slyterin al recibir a su princesa y una familia Cullen muy confundida que hacia presencia en ese momento en el gran salón con potty y su dúo de inútiles.

-Potter- dije

-Wester-dijo

- Nos volvemos a encontrar y veo que te has rodeado de mas inútiles a y por cierto mi oferta sigue en pie, ya que es mejor estar rodeado de personas de tu nivel no de pobretones, de sangres sucias y de sanguijuelas, no crees- dije

-Pero como lo sabes- dijo sorprendido

-Soy un Slyterin lo sé todo Potty-dije

-Be…- trato de decir Edward pero se detuvo por que mi Draco me beso

-Hasta nunca inútiles y Potter yo que tu lo pensaría ya que mueres por estar secar de mi –dije en un tono seductor a lo que Draco sonrió con malasia y Edward tenía un expresión indescriptible

Con eso ultimo me dirigí hasta mi mesa donde me esperaban con gran adoración y Pansy la que se encontraba junto a Rosalie y esta ultima era fulminada con la mirada por el resto de los Cullen me hacían señas, cuando por fin llegue a la mesa todos gritaban y aplaudían.

-¡Viva nuestra Princesa! ¡Viva!- decían los Slyterin


	5. De vuelta a los deberes

Lo siento mucho mi internet estaba malo y no me dejaba cargar los capi pero aqui estoy de vuelta espero que les guste :D y que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas ...

* * *

><p>POR BELLA<p>

Me desperté temprano ya que no podía dormir en mi cabeza daban vueltas las cara de los Cullen y me preguntaba qué es lo que harían aquí así que baje al comedor a desayunar temprano y para mi sorpresa Potter se encontraba solo así que me acerque a él con lagrimas en mis ojos ya que desde que Potter había llegado a Howgarts teníamos encuentros secretos no tan secretos porque sus amigos lo sabían y los míos igual hasta Draco ya que yo solo jugaba con Potty me asía la víctima y Potty me consolaba.

- Harry, lo ha vuelto a hacer- dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas falsas

-Tranquila bella que hiso Malfoy esta vez- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Se fue con una de sus amiguitas estoy segura de que el tiempo que me ausente, estuvo con muchas, estoy segura que hasta Pansy me traiciono- dije

-Hey cielo tranquilízate, será mejor que vallamos a la sala de menesteres te parece-dijo mientras tomaba un poco de comida y me guiaba a la salida donde chocamos con Edward al cual ignoramos lo cual no le importo y nos siguió y adelanto a velocidad vampírica.

-Que sucede aquí Harry-dijo serio

-Edward es mejor que no te metas esto es algo entre Bella y yo - dijo Harry

-Y tu no dices nada-dijo refiriéndose a mi

-No como dijo Harry es algo entre él y yo- dije entre sollozos no podía dejar mi papel

-Y por qué lloras - dijo mientras cogía con su mano una de mis lagrimas yo mire a Potter después de todo Edward era mi debilidad así que Potter se puso a la defensiva

-Edward será mejor que te vayas después te lo explico-dijo Potter y yo mire a Edward con cara de suplica así que me dejo pero a mi oído dijo que teníamos que hablar a lo que yo respondí un si casi inaudible

Cuando llegamos a la sala de menesteres Potter no aguanto más y me beso me dijo que le enfurecía que sufriera por Malfoy, pero yo le dije que al final el seria con el hombre que me casaría .Después de todo el contrato mágico estaba hecho y era irrompible.

-Harry tengo algo que decirte-dije ya que era hora de poner mal a los Cullen

-Cuando estuve en el mundo muggle conocí a un chico y me enamore sabes que lo que siento por ti no cambiara - dije y lo volví a besar

-Y a que viene esto- pregunto curioso

-Lo que sucede es que el me hiso sufrir mucho ya que me abandono después de mi cumpleaños número 17, pero en el mundo muggle era el 18 además el no era un chico cualquiera era un vampiro pero él no supo que era una bruja y me lo encontré aquí en Howgarts -dije y Harry comprendió que era uno de los Cullen

-Cuál de esos malditos te hiso sufrir por qué no se los dejare pasar muy amigos serán, pero eso a ti no te lo hacen -dijo hecho un León furioso

- Cálmate Harry no quiero que peles con Edward -dije

-Así que ese fue el muy patán que te rompió el corazón no era por Malfoy por quien llorabas cierto sino el hecho de ver a esa sanguijuela de nuevo- dijo mas que enfurecido

-Si lo siento no te debí mentir, pero ellos podían escuchar por eso te traje aquí para poder contarte ya que me sorprendió verte con el anoche-dije haciéndome la victima

-Lo siento cielo - dijo y comenzó a besarme y cada vez se estaba poniendo más lujurioso así que lo tuve que detener

-Harry cielo si no nos vamos sospecharan tenemos que ir al desayuno y si seguimos como vamos no llegaremos a la primera clase ni a la segunda ni tercera entiendes cierto-dije en tono sexy

-Si cielo será mejor irnos además tengo una charla pendiente con Edward-dijo

Cuando llegue al comedor Pansy me pregunto por qué tarde tanto le dije que andaba en lo de siempre ya que no me arriesgaría a que los Cullen se enteran de ninguno de mis planes de hecho ya había advertido a todos los Slyterin que usaran Oclumancia para que Edward no se enterara de nada.

-Bella ya es hora de irnos a D.C.O- dijo Pansy

-Con quien nos toca-dije distraída

-Con los gatitos miedosos-dijo Pansy

-Porque siempre con ellos -dije enfadada mientras cursaba la puerta asía el aula de clases

-Señorita Wester un placer tener a mi mejor alumna devuelta - dijo el profesor

-El gusto es mío de volver a mi clase favorita si me permite me gustaría ofrecerme como voluntaria para los duelos- dije entre divertida ya que nadie me ganaría

-Perfecto entonces se batirá a un duelo distinto señor Cullen ya que usted es el ganador invicto se batirá a duelo con la señorita Wester, pero que no lo engañe su apariencia es una fuerte rival-dijo y yo me puse en posición después de todo disfrutaría este duelo

-No será nada fácil vencerme te lo advierto - le dije como toda una Slyterin

-No espero menos -dijo

-Hey hermano no seas tan duro con bella ya sabes lo torpe que es- dijo Emmet

-Oclumancia- el primer hechizo me lo lance a mi todos quedaron sorprendidos

-Muy lista -dijo Edward

-Legermancia-dije apuntándolo a él y el hechizo lo alcanzó

-Ahora es mi turno- trato de alcanzarme a velocidad vampírica por la derecha pero lo esquive

-Reducto-dije y salió volando por el aula

-Petificus totalus-dije otra vez y Edward quedo petrificado

- Eso sería todo y nuestra ganadora es la señorita Wester y ahora por favor vuelva a la normalidad al señor Cullen para seguir con la clase-dijo el profesor

-Finite incantatem-dije y Edward volvió a la normalidad

-Hey creo que te ha vencido una chica o la déjate ganar Eddy- dijo Emmet a mas no podre aguantar la risa

-Solo lo crees si quieres puedes comprobarlo, o eres un osito de felpa miedosito Emmet -dije desafiándolo


	6. Otro duelo y algunas explicaciones

Holas aqui otro capi espero que les guste :D

* * *

><p>-Señor Cullen acepta el desafío de la señorita Wester - dijo el profesor<p>

-Por supuesto- dijo Emmet

-Bueno entonces comiencen- dijo el profesor

-Las Damas primero- dijo Emmet

-Pero que caballero pero eso no te salvara, Serpentoria- dije y una gran cobra venenosa apareció este era uno de mis mejores hechizo porque yo hablaba parcel la lengua de las serpientes

-Que eso es todo lo que tienes esperaba más-dijo emmet

-Esto es solo el comienzo, tarantallegra- dije y emmet empezó a bailar como un tonto y todos los Slyterin morían de risa

-Con esto no me vencerás- dijo

-No, pero yo no intento eso, riddikulus- dije y emmet quedo con un lindo vestido de mujer con eso no fue más que hasta los gatitos miedositos estallaron en risa

-Señorita Wester deje de jugar y cabe con esto- dijo el profesor

-Está bien , sss…..ssss…..sss…ssssssss…..sssssss….(a tácalo y no tengas piedad)-dije a la serpiente

-Déjate de tonterías a hora te crees serpiente-dijo emmet riéndose pero Potter que entendió se entro metió

-SSSS….ssss….sssss(detente)-le dijo potter y la serpiente dudo

-SSSSS…..ssssss…. (Por que debería hacerlo mi ama me lo ordeno)-dijo la serpiente

-Detenla por favor no sigas con esto Wester lo dañaras - dijo Potter después de todo eran sus amigos

-Está bien vipera evanesca-dije y la serpiente desapareció

-Yo podía con ella-dijo emmet a Potter

-Créeme no hubieras podido si no la detengo era capaz de matarte por hacer feliz a su ama-dijo Harry y emmet quedo helado bella los odiaba

-Sectumsempra-dije después de todo estábamos en un duelo y no se podía distraer eso le enseñaría además dio justo en el blanco y emmet cayó al suelo

-Señorita Wester que ha Hecho llamen al Doctor Cullen-dijo el profesor

-Tranquilo profesor es inmortal además Vulnera sanetum, no cree que sería muy irresponsable de mi usar hechizo sin saber la cura de ellos parece que se olvida de mis capacidades profesor-dije

-Lo siento, pero no me vuelva a dar estos sustos aunque como siempre sigue siendo mi mejor alumna y la ganadora invicta señorita Wester-dijo el profesor

-Que pasa osito de felpa miedosito te gano una chica - dije largándome a reír

-Quiero revancha no se vale tú has hecho trampa no me has dejado contraatacar eres muy mala bella -dijo emmet haciendo pucherito y yo me largue a reír y olvide al resto

-Papa oso -dije y lo abrace lo echaba mucho de menos

-Hey volvió mi dulce Bella -dijo abrasándome y haciendo me volar

-Em! Disculpen Bella tu lo conoces -dijo Draco y recordé donde me encontraba todos nos miraban mi rosto se volvió a endurecer después de todo era un Wester y yo no tenía sentimientos más bien no podía mostrarlos en publico

-Sí, pero no es algo que importe querido-dije justo cuando el profesor entraba explicando al doctor Cullen lo que había sucedido y que Emmet ya se encontraba bien

-Bueno alumnos la clase a terminado pueden retirarse- dijo el profesor

-Vamos cielo-dijo Draco

-Yo te alcanzó - dije y espere a que él se fuera

-tenemos que hablar pero aquí no sigan me- dije y los cullen mas jóvenes por así decirlo me siguieron

-Donde vamos- pregunto Alice

-A un lugar donde no nos molesten -dije

-Pero si aquí no hay nadie podemos hablar-dijo Jasper

-No es seguro, pero ya llegamos, Necesito un lugar donde pueda hablar sin interrupciones, Necesito un lugar donde pueda hablar sin interrupciones, Necesito un lugar donde pueda hablar sin interrupciones-dije los cullen me miraban como si estuviera loca, pero la sala de menesteres hiso presencia y yo entre seguida por los cullen los cuales estaban sorprendidos

-Que es esto- pregunto Emmet

-La sala de menesteres solo aparece cuando se le necesita además de otorgar todas las comodidades a los que la requieren- dije

-Ahh -dijo emmet

-Y bien que es lo que quiere hablar-dijo rosalie

-No estamos en Slyterin háblame de tu-dije

-Ok que quieres entonces-dijo

-Qué demonios hacen en mi mundo- les dije

-El antiguo director nos contacto para que ayudáramos en la guerra la cual debes estar informada- dijo Edward

-Si lo estoy -dije

-Bueno y después decidimos quedarnos ya que nos pareció un mundo fascinante - dijo Alice

-Y tú porque no nos dijiste lo que eras-dijo Japer

-No podía estaba en peligro todos en el mundo mágico creen que fue por un castigo pero en realidad me escondía de Voldemort ya que él me quería en su ejército y mis padres no querían que me convirtiera en mortifaga así que pidieron ayuda al viejo y él me escondió del mundo mágico con un guardián-dije

-Así que tu familia estaba en el bando de los malos-dijo emmet

-Sí, pero ellos se arrepintieron y no querían que yo pasara por lo mismo además Voldemort me deseaba por mi habilidad con los hechizo decía que yo sería una preciada joya su mano derecha y por ser heredera de Slyterin después que el tomara el control del mundo mágico yo sería quien lo gobernara como su absoluta soberana, pero yo no quería nada que viniese de él después de todo era un asqueroso mestizo-dije

-Así que no eres la débil humana que dejamos atrás para protegerla- dijo rosalie

-No de hecho si me hubieran dicho hubiera peleado junto a ustedes, pero todo cambio después que se fueron, he vuelto a ser la que fui y eso no cambiara después de todo soy una sangre pura y descendiente de uno de los fundadores del colegio-dije con altanería

-Bella, perdóname yo solo quería protegerte- dijo Edward


	7. Arrepentimientos

Aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero qu les guste... :D

* * *

><p>Por Edward<p>

-Si claro protegerme-dijo con desprecio

-Bella entiéndeme no quería perderte, veníamos a una guerra en la cual no sabíamos si nosotros saldríamos con vida-dije

-Pero ahora saben que soy mucho más fuerte que ustedes me pude a ver defendido sin su ayuda de hecho podría a ver matado a Voldemort yo sola después de todo si volvía yo sería la guardiana de los Horrocrux nadie sospecharía de mi lo único que no me hubiera gustado es a ver tenido la marca tenebrosa, pero si con eso no me hubieran dejado atrás lo habría hecho y mi casa hubiera respetado mi decisión, no tendría que a ver muerto tantos, ni Fred, ni Tonks, ni Remus ,ni Ojoloco, n i Dumbledore, ni tantos otros –dijo largando se a llorar

-Lo siento- no sabía que decir

-Es lo único que puedes decir yo conocía a cada uno de ellos aquí puedo verme malvada pero no lo soy pueden decir de que juego con Harry, pero eso no es verdad, antes de irme a Fronks me fui a la Madriguera e hice amistad con todos , que me muestre dura es otra cosa soy una Wester no tengo otra alternativa el prestigio de mi familia está en juego no puedo ser una simple bruja tengo que ser la mejor y humillar al resto así me criaron y aunque no me guste tengo que hacerlo después de todo eso es lo que esperan de mi, Harry y los chicos lo entienden y me siguen el juego, y saben muy bien que este será el último año que nos veamos por qué al terminar los éxtasis yo me casare con el heredero de la familia Malfoy para conservar la pureza y crear una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico la familia Malfoy Wester-dijo

-Pero Bella no puedes casarte si no lo amas-dijo Alice

-Alice es igual como lo hacían los muggle en el pasado, lo matrimonios por conveniencia **siempre** han ocurrido y el mío esta con un conjuro de magia irrompible si uno de los dos lo incumple este morirá-dijo

-Oh bella que cruel destino te depara-dijo Alice

-La verdad es que no me llevo bien con Draco además que es solo para la apariencias y dejar un heredero después cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera, para lo eventos importante tendremos que ser la familia feliz pero eso sería todo-dijo pero no lo entiendo cómo puede pensar así como será feliz así

-Lo siento bella no te entiendo además Malfoy es muy cruel y un creído-dijo Rosalie

-Con ustedes lo es y con los que no son sangre pura, pero conmigo es muy dulce y es todo un caballero-dijo

Por Bella

-Es hora de que me valla sino sospecharan- dije

-Está bien- respondieron todos

Después que salí de la sala de menesteres me dirigí hacia mi sala común pensando en que los Cullen eran unos tontos después de todo era tan fácil engañarlos ahora era turno de mi venganza ya que su traición no quedaría sin consecuencias ellos pagaran por hacer sufrir a una Wester después de todo con una Wester no se juega y ellos lo van a tener que aprender a la mala ya que yo puedo ser mas malvada que el mismo Voldemort y su legión de mortíferos juntos por eso el me quería en su bando, pero yo no trabajo con inútiles y ellos lo eran por eso están sino muertos pudriéndose en azkaban, pero a diferencia de ellos yo sé ocupar mis cartas, además se como manipular la lealtad y sentimientos de la gente.


End file.
